The present invention relates to a hinge closure, including a frame assembly having a pin for attachment to a door frame and a hinge assembly rotatably mountable on the pin with a door part for attachment of the hinge assembly to a door, a pivot part mounted to the door part so as to be pivotable about a pivot pin, and a slide which is displaceably mounted in the door part, whereby the hinge assembly, in a hinging state, in which the pivot part is pivoted in the door part, is exclusively movable in rotation about the pin of the frame assembly and in a venting state, in which the pivot part is pivoted out of the door part, is movable transnationally transversely with respect to the pin of the frame assembly and is not yet completely removable from the pin of the frame assembly, and wherein the hinge assembly can be transferred against a spring preloading from the venting state into a removal state, in which the hinge assembly is completely removable from the frame assembly, by manually actuating the slide.
Such hinge assemblies are used with cabinets, whose interiors are under pressure. In order to avoid a door being pivoted unintentionally with a greater force based on the existing pressure when a latch is opened, first the excess pressure in the cabinet is released by venting. In this connection, the hinge can be mounted in a state in which the part of the hinge that is connected to the door can be moved at a predetermined distance relative to the frame of the cabinet.
A hinge closure with the above-noted features is disclosed in WO 2012/123776. With this hinge closure, the pivoting part and the door part form a seat for the pin of the hinge assembly in the hinging state. The door part and the pivoting part, then, are formed such that the hinge assembly is not displaceable transversely relative to the pin of the frame assembly when the pivoting part is pivoted into the door part. The sections of the pivoting part and the door part that form the seat are formed such that the entire hinge assembly is displaceable transversely relative to the pin, when the pivoting part is pivoted out sufficiently far from the door part. The pivoting pin of the pivoting part mounted in the door part must therefore cooperate with the pin of the frame assembly.
With the known hinge assembly, the spring preloaded slide is formed and arranged such that with when the pivoting part is pivoted out, the hinge assembly can be displaced transversely relative to the pin of the frame assembly only to a point that it moves with the slide into contact with the pin of the frame assembly. So that the hinge assembly can be removed completely from the pin of the frame assembly, the slide must be pulled back against the spring preloading so that the pulled-back slide can be directed with the hinge closure to the pin of the frame assembly.
With the above-described hinge closure, the slide is arranged asymmetrically in the door part, which results in the pressure being conducted unevenly in the hinge assembly in the venting state, which in turn could lead to uneven wear and tear.